pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts
The term "Monsters" redirects here. For info on the Spectral Monsters, head to that page. For info on the generic enemies in Pac-Man World 3, see Monsters and Robots. Ghosts (モンスター), such as the Ghost Gang are the main rivals of Pac-Man. Some ghosts, such as Miru are nice, but most have rejoiced in antagonizing Pac-Man. They have to be careful though, because Pac-Man has a chance of swallowing them whole, usually when a Power Pellet is obtained. They are spectral-like beings that dwell in Ghost Land and sometimes the Ghost Gang and other ghosts come to Pac-Land to cause havoc. Biology .]] Ghosts are spectral ectoplasmic entities with the common ghostly traits of being semi-intangible, being able to levitate and can leave trails of ectoplasm on living beings. They appear to be carnivorous in nature as they can attack Pac-People by biting them, but overall they do not appear to have a good diet, with much of their "food" appearing to be made up mostly of inedible and gross muck like garbage, worms, body parts and other unidentifiable substances and slimy goo. It appears that the majority of ghosts are former Pac-People however no ghostly animals have yet to be seen. Behavior Ghosts are limited by not being able to turn unless they reach an intersection. Each ghost will behave differently once it has reached an intersection. Some will move randomly, while others focus on chasing Pac-Man or ambushing him. Other times, the ghosts will revert to 'scatter mode' where they try to spread themselves among the four corners of the maze. Original Ghosts '']] The ghosts are the antagonists in most of the ''Pac-Man games. Their weakness is the Power Pellets, which can be eaten by Pac-Man, Ms. Pac, or Jr. Pac. When eaten, it causes them to turn blue, a state where they are vulnerable to being eaten. Once eaten, their empty bodies will return to a chamber in the center of the maze where Pac-Man has no access and return to their original colors to continue chasing him. Throughout the series, the roles and names of Blinky and Clyde are often mixed up. In the Hanna Barbera series for example, Clyde is the leader when Blinky used to be the head ghost in the past. And in Pac-Man World 3, Clyde is red, yet maintains his tough attitude. Blinky Color: Red Character: Bad-tempered, crude, bossy, bully, bratty, grouchy, dangerous, sarcastic, greedy,and the leader of the four. Inky Color: Blue (Cyan) Character: Goofy, shy, unpredictable. Pinky Color: Pink Character: Mischievous, persistent, tricky, has a crush on Pac-Man. Clyde Color: Orange Character: Stupid, dumb, dimwitted, cowardly. Others Throughout the many spinoffs of Pac-Man, other ghosts have been added. Kinky Color: Yellow A ghost that appeared in Pac-Man Arrangement. Also called Kinzo.This ghost can transform other ghosts by touching them.He lands on top of them and turns the ghost into there power form. Orson Color: Grayish- Green An Intellectual ghost who has reformed and now helps Pac-Man. Spooky Color: Dark Gray (wears dark armor) The terrifying king of the ghosts. Funky Color: Green Jumping ghost from Pac-Mania. See Common for more info. Spunky Color: Iron Gray Jumping ghost from Pac-Mania. See Common for more info. Also makes the other ghosts happy in a certain way. Sue Color: Orange/Purple A sly, sneaky Ms. Pac-Man life-ruiner. Miru Color: Lime Green A freindly baby ghost from Pac & Pal who helps Pac-Man. She may not be a ghost at all, the assumption stems from her eyes. However, she's round like Pac-Man. Yum-Yum Color: Red A starcrossed lover to Jr. Pac-Man and Blinky's daughter. Dinky Color: Blue-Gray (wears a proppellor cap) An annoying and ice cream-loving friend to Baby Pac-Man. Shrinky Color: Black with red eyes A glitch of the original Pac-Man game he was officialy made a ghost in Pac-Mania he would try to shrink so you can't see him. Dazzle: Color: Blue A girl ghost in Pac-Mania who trys to jump to get you. The Chompers: The chompers are shaped like Pac-man with teeth but are no longer ghost but they are a race called Chompers. (See listed Below.) Chomp Chomper Color: Yellow He first appeared in the bonus level in Pac-Man he is considered the smarter but weaker one. Chomper Color: Yellow The only other normal sized chomper to appear in the original Pac-Man game replacing the ghost in the bonus level he is considered the fast but weak one. Chompy Color: Yellow The smallest of the chompers he first appeared in the Pac-Mania bonus level as a ghost he is considered small but dangerous. Chompzilla Color: Yellow The final normal sized chomper he first appeared in the Pac-Mania bonus level he is considered the strongest but dumbest one. King Chomp Color: Yellow with red eyes The leader of the chompers he first appeared as a secret boss in Pac-Man world before he was the king it was Chomp Chomper. Related Species Spectral Monsters Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Species